


Music Will Have To Wait

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike finds himself in the mist of wondering in awe about fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Will Have To Wait

When you look down at the bundle in your arms, you can't quite conceal the pride that fills your soul and makes your heart swell in your chest, until you can barely stand it beating against your skin as if it wanted to gallop to this little nest of happiness currently sleeping on top of your broad palms.

Even though the three of you are now fathers – even though you already knew what this feeling was like, you had Everett for almost a year now – it still amazes you, this clenching that makes you want to erase all the pain in the world so your sons won't experience any kind of hurt. Taylor and Zac, right behind you, pat your shoulders and smile broadly, congratulating you and peering down at James, making faces so the newborn smiles and yawns and falls asleep against the _thump-thump_ of your racing heart.

And right then, standing still in the middle of an aseptic, white hospital room, with Nicky resting her head on the fluffy pillows and Everett blinking hard to fade away sleep so he can take care of his little brother instead of doing what a toddler is supposed to do at ten o'clock, you feel like the king of the world. Maybe you are.

This calls for a new song. But even music will have to wait, for right now you are quite busy reigning over the shreds of your heart that now belong to the precious treasures of your soul.


End file.
